Anxious Screams
by Chirie
Summary: What he solved. What he fought. Was any of it actually real? Or was it simply his insanity making him think it was? His best friend was always by his side, no matter what. Stephano, who was only a creation of his insanity, was there with him until the end. "'I love you, Stephano,' he whispered, and as soon as he did, he was immediately confused again." Amnesia/PewDiePie crossover.


**Full Summary:** What Pewdie was experiencing. What he solved. What he fought. Was any of it actually real? Or was it simply his insanity making him think it was? His best friend was always by his side, no matter what. Stephano, who was only a creation of his insanity, was there with him until the end. "'I love you, Stephano,' he whispered, and as soon as he did, he was immediately confused again."

**Author's Note:** Please understand that this may contain Amnesia: The Dark Descent ending spoilers. Some parts of this is based upon Pewdie's videos, and some aren't.

PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND PEWDIE'S CHARACTERS IN THIS ARE A TRUE BRO! :D

Now, go get some popcorn and enjoy :D I hope you like this~

* * *

ANXIOUS SCREAMS.

'Oh _God _no,' Pewdie cried as he observed the corridor surrounding him, the red-patterned torn wallpaper strangely giving out a sense of intimacy in the constant darkness. 'I don't freaking _trust_ corridors!' Holding a whimper at the back of his throat, he bravely took a baby-step forward before hearing a sudden burst of wind escaping through a window, and he immediately retreated. 'Nope!' he cried, tears almost forming. 'Nope, nope, nope, nope _nope!_'

As always, his lantern was shining brightly in front of him, the oil slowly but surely burning with every second he wasted cowering in the corner. His lips trembled as the walls seemed to mock him, making him feel suffocated as they came closer from both sides. Of course, he was only imagining things. The carpet beneath his feet was ripped and stained with blood, blood of the past brave souls who attempted to figure out what was going on in this damned castle.

At the end of the corridor, he was sure Mr. Chair was there, and his icy-blue eyes lit up slightly. 'Mr. Chair!' he whispered desperately, trying to catch his attention. 'Mr. Chair, help me!' His voice now begun to crack at the eerie noises which seemed to come from everywhere, his eyes getting moist from the constant anxiousness.

'Pewdie!' Mr. Chair called back in his child-like voice. 'Pewdie, quick! Use chair-mode!'

'But Mr. Chair,' he cried. 'You're so far away and- _corridors_!' He looked at the corridor in question, suddenly glaring at it. 'That's right, I'm watching you, corridors... ARE YOU WORKING WITH THE BARRELS?' And with that, he jolted a few steps forward, making sure to keep checking behind himself for any bro's who could sneak up on him, even though if he saw them there, he'd easily shit his pants and go screaming like a girl.

'CHAIR-MODE ACTIVATED-' he screamed with a 'BOOP' for effect.

Surely enough, he'd already gone insane. After waking up in this cursed castle, his sanity slowly and piercingly drained from him, making friends and enemies with inanimate objects. He figured he _needed _a friend to help him get through this lonesome castle, to help him stop the Barrels' army from taking over! No-one else was alive, he was basically alone with dead body parts and blind monsters (which he called '"bro's") who hunted him down.

But right now, he needed Stephano more than anyone else. Pewdie almost cried at the thought of Stephano not being there with him, Stephano was always there to guide him through the darkness, even when he was babbling nonsense half of the time.

'Mr. Chair!' Pewdie exclaimed immediately when he got to the chair in question, hugging the wood like a pillow. 'Mr. Chair, you did it!'

'Of course,' the chair replied Pewdie's mind. 'Chair-mode never fails to work, Pewdie! Now, there's got to be a key around here! Find it!'

'But Mr. Chair-' he tried to protest. 'I'm sure I heard a bro earlier coming in here!' And that was all that was needed to make his eyes dart around, trying to locate the bro – if his mind hadn't been playing tricks on him.

'It's okay, Pewdie!' Mr. Chair assured. 'I think I saw Stephano around here! He'll help you!'

Pewdie's eyes lit up yet again at hearing Stephano's name. _He's so easily persuaded, _Mr. Chair thought.

'Okay,' Pewdie bravely but obviously cowardly stated before getting up to his feet, still wasting his lantern. 'STEPHANO, I'M COMING FOR YOUUUU-'

And with that, Pewdie was off like a rocket, making a racket wherever he went trying to look for Stephano – anyone else would advance cautiously and quietly, but not Pewdie. Mr. Chair and everyone else couldn't understand how Pewdie could have made it this far; he was clearly an idiot. Sure, any sane person would be as quiet as possible, trying to not make even a pin drop, but then again, Pewdie was far from sane.

Pewdie burst down doors and rummaged quickly through draws and cupboards, trying to locate this key Mr. Chair had spoken of, and try to discover Stephano to help him. He snatched the two tinderboxes on some shelves and stuffed them into his small inventory, all the time his head darting around for anything unusual.

And then he heard it. The growl of a bro. Deep and gruff. His body froze from the sound, even though every inch in his body told him to move as it was approaching fast. Something clicked in his mind and he couldn't help but utter a scream before launching himself for the cupboard before closing the doors quickly afterwards. His breath was short and desperate, and in his state, he couldn't help but talk to himself in high-pitched tones to himself quietly; babbling, trying to sooth himself despite the bro now being in the same room.

'Don't come here, don't come here, don't come here, don't come here,' he desperately repeated quietly at the sound of the bro's bloody feet shuffling closer and closer to the cupboard. Sweat poured from his forehead and his legs trembled immensely as the bro no doubtedly looked around for him, despite the fact that he was blind. Any noise he made now, the bro would hear. He heard Stephano's voice echo in his mind, _"Don't make a noise, Pewdie! You _always_ make noises!"_

This time, he promised to not make a sound, no matter how much his mind was telling him to flee and get away. He'd discovered that the best way to get away from the bros is to hide. Soon enough, they'd go away. However, if he ran, he'd get even more careless and scream even more at them chasing him down. He couldn't fight. He could never get close enough to land a hit, he'd throw something at them and just run for it, making the bros stall from the sudden force of the object that was thrown at them.

Desperate voices echoed through his head. The voices of who'd been killed many times before in this castle. Yelling at him to free their tormented souls, to kill Alexander. They'd been tortured and experimented on the minute they were caught. Most of them being transformed into something completely different, such as the bros.

Finally, his heartbeat began to return to normal at his ears picking up that the bro had left.

His body remained still for another good minute before he finally worked up the courage to open the cupboard door slightly to take a peek around the room. He was indeed gone.

Walking out slowly, the breath that was still stuck in his throat still remained, not yet letting him sigh in relief.

The fact was, there was a figure standing at the door in front of him, and more sweat began to fall as he backed up against the wall, uttering begging pleas and pathetic whimpers.

'You might have a nice ass, bro! But I swear it wasn't me! It was someone else who stole your girlfriend, not me! I didn't even know it was your girlfriend!'

He was so involved in his pleas that he failed to notice that a new figure who looked shockingly familiar was approaching him, his gold robe dangling gracefully around his firm posture, and a sword which was secured tightly around his waist.

'Pewdie,' he tried to interrupt his begging out of annoyance. 'Pewdie! Stop crying, god damn it!'

At the French accent reaching his ears, Pewdie suddenly stopped forming tears and slowly glanced up at his best friend. 'S-Stephano!' he exclaimed happily, recovering almost immediately as he stood up properly now, examining his friend closely before grabbing his arms. 'Stephano, did you come to save me?'

The statue which was in fact, just a small statue which could fit in Pewdie's hands, sighed. Pewdie's mind made out days ago that Stephano was in fact, human. But in reality, he was a statue. He didn't seem to realise that Stephano's French accent was coming from his own tongue. And that when Stephano walked in front of him, he was just simply holding the statue in front of him.

In Pewdie's mind, Stephano was a few inches taller than him and was much more relaxed than him who had offered him brilliant advice in the past.

Stephano looked in Pewdie's eyes in annoyance before quickly punching the top of his head. 'What the hell were you thinking, Pewdie?' he scolded, his golden eyes flaming. 'You could have gotten yourself killed with how much noise you were making! I heard you from all the way in the Storage!'

Pewdie pouted slightly and let Stephano go, crossing his arms. 'Okay, Stephano, I get it, I get it!'

'No you don't, Pewdie!' he noticed Pewdie flinch slightly at his tone of voice before sighing. Taking in Pewdie's thin, fragile body – he mustn't have eaten for a while – he considered how far Pewdie had come compared to all the others before.

Stephano had waited in this castle for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for something that come overcome Alexander's challenges and _kill _him. He made a fist with his hands and frowned immensely. Alexander needed to die. Everything in this castle needed to be stopped.

'Stephano?'

Pewdie's voice interrupted his thoughts and found he'd been looking at him with curiosity. 'What is it, Pewdie?'

He just beamed happily. 'I just wanted to let you know you've been my true friend in years! Even before I came here, nobody really seemed to be interested in me. But you...' he paused for a minute, wondering what else to say. 'I love you, Stephano!' he grinned up at the statue, not realising the power of the words he just spoke.

Stephano looked at his innocent, foolish face for a minute, a little shocked by his words. The truth was, Stephano had developed feelings for this idiot. He was the only one to ever pick him up. The only one to ever give him a _name_. Everyone else had simply ignored him.

He smiled back at the smaller man, 'Yes, yes, I know. Now come, we must find the key, Pewdie!'

'Ah, that's right!' he exclaimed, already forgetting what Mr. Chair had announced to him. 'Do you know where the key leads, Stephano?'

He shook his head. 'I do not. But I can only guess it would be for the Inner Sanctum. You've come so far, it mustn't be long until you reach it.'

* * *

When they finally located the key, Pewdie picked up yet another dead pig which was rotting and stank of death. 'PIGGEH!' He exclaimed as Stephano face-palmed. 'PIGGEH YOU SO _PUMPED._"

He slid the pig seductively on the floor, voicing the voice which was especially created for Piggeh. 'I'm pumped!' he announced deeply. 'I'm so frickin' _pumped! _You think I'm a pig? Well I'm a snake!' Pewdie laughed to himself as he continued to play with the pig, and Stephano for the hundredth time remembered that Pewdie was truly insane. It was evident in his laughter.

'Hey Pewdie,' Piggeh said flirtatiously, in a position on the floor which would seem provocative to others. 'Pewdie, how do you like my body? It's sexy isn't it, Pewdie? You can't resist this body.' Even though the pig was rotting, Pewdie didn't seem to mind this as he reached out and stroked the black flesh.

'Piggeh, you are indeed very sexy, but Jennifer would become jealous if we tried something.'

Stephano, sick of this stupidity reached out and grabbed Pewdie's ear, beginning to drag him to the Inner Sanctum, they weren't far from the door now. Now wasn't the time to be fooling about with pigs.

'AHHH- Stephano what are you doing!'he exclaimed, trying to loosen Stephano's grip on his ear somehow. 'Stephano, I thought you were my _friend_!'

After a while, they come across yet another of Daniel's notes in the Inner Sanctum, Pewdie picked it up and read it out-loud to himself, which he always did. They now had Agrippa's head, which was surprisingly comforting to have.

"_Daniel's Diary – Revenge._

_19th August, 1839._

_It's not fair! I'm not to blame. I've been manipulated by that demon. He placed my guilty conscious and duped me into facing the Shadow alone. That vile conspiring man. He expects me to meet my death as he steals power beyond imagination?_

_Alexander, I will kill you for what you have done. If only the Shadow had caught me in London or Algeria I wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation. You have made me a murderer, a monster!"_

'Ah, so that's why he chose to forget,' Pewdie said to himself, his voice monotone in being concentrating in reading the note. He continued.

"_And now, I merely await my death. I am too weak to press on. I can hardly stand as my knees fail me. I cannot see as my eyes are dressed in tears. I am as broken as the men I have tortured. If only I could wipe my fear away as we did with them."_

'So he finally found out... But we kind of knew anyway. Right, Stephano?' He glanced up at the statue, and he nodded.

Pewdie walked over to a table on the left side of the room. Some kind of decorative circle was evident on the table, and candles were lit aside it. He reached out and touched it carelessly, and immediately pulled back in fear as his hand began to bleed. 'OW- I think I just sacrificed my blood!' Stephano looked at him and to the other side of the room where yet another circle was drawn, but this time on the floor, and was a much bigger version.

'Stand there, Pewdie,' he muttered in his French accent, and Pewdie did as he was told.

After a few seconds of nothing, his head suddenly tensed and began to throb immensely. Voices screamed inside his head as his legs gave way underneath him, knees slamming into the concrete floor.

'AH-!' He screamed out of pain, sweat yet again beginning to pour out. His face suddenly went pale as his body went limp on the floor, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. A high-pitched, deafening sound blocked his ears as he could feel them begin to flood with blood. The noise blocked out Stephano's voice in front of him. The truth was, the statue didn't know what to do, and neither did Pewdie.

He continued to scream. The pain unbearable. His body jerked with every shoot of pain running through his nerves. And all of a sudden, he stopped. Only his desperate pants of breath were evident in the room as Pewdie began to help him up. 'Pewdie?' he questioned, worried.

'Ah, shit,' Pewdie muttered. 'I think I'm insane,' he paused for a moment before grinning. 'Insanely good looking, if you know what I mean.'

Stephano rolled his eyes despite the situation. His sanity was lost the first few hours he stepped into this castle named Brennenburg, and he's only just realising? 'Stand up, Pewdie.' he demanded.

'I'm trying! So bossy at times, you nag too much!' He lift himself up to his feet and let out a sigh of relief. 'You're like a wife or something.'

Stephano just grinned. 'Not like you'll ever get one.'

'Shut uuuup!' He did his famous pout and began to walk into the other room, where he found out that he had to do the exact same thing again.

'NOOOOO-' He yelled as Stephano dragged him to the circle. 'I DON'T WANNA!'

'Tough!' Stephano yelled, 'You've come this far! I can't have you chickening out now! Besides, it's not like you've got anywhere to run unless you defeat Alexander!'

In the end, he got him onto the circle. Yet this time, it was much worse from Stephano's perspective. Pewdie lay on the floor, jerking incredibly as he let out short gasps of air. Stephano's heart raced yet again, not bearing to see him like this. But it was necessary. His ears bled incredibly and he wondered if he'd go deaf by this. He didn't like the thought. When it was over, he yet again helped Pewdie up, wiping the blood from his face with his golden robe. Pewdie seemed out of it for a few moments, his eyes not focusing on anything at all. Suddenly, he looked up to meet his eyes and smiled.

'That's the first time I've seen your robes get bloody! I WIN!'

'You're such a fool, Pewdie,' Stephano aggressively stated.

As soon as they walked out of the room, they discovered the weird, red splotches of flesh-like tissue were evident everywhere in sight. These red splotches breathed as if they were alive. But they paid it hardly any attention.

Finally, the wooden door was opened and they advanced quickly down the dark hall until they met a door which seemed to be decorated with three circles in the wood.

'...Orb Chamber,' Pewdie mumbled to himself before turning around to look at Stephano. 'You wanna go there?'

'It's not like we can go anywhere else!'

Letting out a nervous laugh, he reached for the door handle, 'Fuck.'

In his mind, his own thoughts seemed to keep going back to Daniel. _"If it wasn't for Alexander, he would still be innocent and be able to die so."_

'True that!' he said outloud, which made Stephano wonder what he'd been thinking.

The Orb Chamber immediately made his eyes light up. 'Wow, what the hell is going on here?'

At the centre of the room lay some kind of pot, and a bright white light above it. _This _was the portal where he needed to throw Agrippa's head into to save him!

'I was wondering whether you were going to show up!' A ghost-like voice startled him, directing his gaze to the front of the room. There stood Alexander. 'I see Agrippa convinced you to run some errands. Tell me, is everything nice and clear now? Am I the villain?'

'So we're going to wait for the portal to open, Stephano!' he exclaimed happily, not really paying attention to Alexander himself. He just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Stephano smiled at Pewdie and nodded, still not believing he was able to make it so far.

'Good and evil. Such comforting concepts – but hardly applicable,' his voice echoed around the room as Stephano and Pewdie waited for the portal to open.

Pewdie, now getting bored, reached out for the blue flames in front of Alexander and touched them – 'Ouch!' he laughed childishly as the blood began to pour from his burnt hand.

'Are you so blind that you see no good in me? Or Evil in Agrippa?' he continued, not really seeming to notice anything at all.

Pewdie didn't really like the thought of staring at Alexander's naked body, so he got Agrippa's silent head out of his bag and ran up to the portal excitedly.

'You've got to be fast, Pewdie,' Stephano exclaimed contently. 'We don't know hoe long the portal will be open!'

At that point, the portal began to light up and the room began to shake as Alexander's voice continued to boom. 'Do you see, Pewdie? A whole other world – isn't it beautiful? I can finally return... home.'

Pewdie could now see that the portal would open very soon, and he had Agrippa's head at the ready to throw inside. Alexander didn't know of their plans, thus continued to talk of his own intangible dream.

'But you... I am sorry, Pewdie. You won't be able to enter. You are still tainted – branded by the Shadow. It will consume you either way.'

Pewdie grinned and turned to Alexander's body, putting a middle finger up to him. 'Hate to break it to you, old hag, but those kind of dreams are for pussies.' And with that, he threw Agrippa's head into the portal, and Alexander's voice immediately recognised what he was doing, and he desperately yelled at him.

'No, you fool! You have ruined us!'

The last thing he remembered was Alexander screaming in pain and holding his body to help ease it. His vision went blurry as Alexander seemed to disappear in a blue light. A sudden burst of power jolted into Pewdie from the portal like a lightning bolt. Pewdie collapsed onto his knees and witnessed Stephano's worried expression before the darkness overtook him.

He wasn't even sure what had happened himself.

What felt like an eternity of darkness, a lifetime of pain and torture, finally, something bright entered his darkness. Something soothing. His mind which felt like it was packed with wool, now began to clear very slowly. Slowly forcing his legs to the light, he got closer to it little by little. He began to realise the memories of Brennenburg castle slip away from him and he felt... relieved.

'There he is. Do you see him, Weyer?' the voice could only belong to Agrippa. 'He deserves so much more.' Pewdie, with every second got closer to the light, his body still feeling numb. 'Please help him, I know you can.' The voice sounded sad, yet with a hint of hope. Wait... Who was Agrippa again? 'Don't worry, Felix. It will be all right.'

And then the light overcame him slowly, and a sense of relief and sadness overtook his body. He felt dead inside. He felt like he'd lost so much. He thought escaping would be good... but it only made him feel like he lost something very precious inside him.

Opening his tired, icy-blue eyes slowly, he witnessed a new face which he'd never seem before in his life. Everything was so bright and white, he could barely even see. The woman's eyes began to tear out of relief as she held his face very gently. 'Felix, my baby,' she cried happily. 'I thought you'd never wake up!'

From my bedside, he quickly picked up what the doctors were discussing in hushed tones. He didn't understand what they were talking about, but at the word "coma", his eyes widened incredibly and his heart started to beat fast.

Looking at the woman who had clearly gone many nights without sleep, he opened his mouth in disbelief. 'Who... Are you?'

The woman's tears stopped as she backed away from him, her expression froze in shock.

He caught a glimpse of something gold and rusty on his bedside table. Slowly turning his head towards it, he realised it was a statue by his side. The statue was incredibly weird, he'd never seen anything like it before. It was kneeling and had a sword plastered in its hands. Whatever it was, he felt warm inside from just looking at it. Without helping it, tears welled up in his eyes as his lips and eyes began to tremble. He tried to hold it in at first, but he couldn't. His mother came over again and hugged him, something about it made him cry even more. Something about having someone in his arms. He didn't know why. He didn't even know the woman.

It was like the loneliness was suddenly gone, something had been lifted from his shoulders.

'I love you, Stephano,' he whispered, and as soon as he did, he was immediately confused again.

Who was Stephano?


End file.
